An employee or worker may have a broad, multifaceted role in a business or corporation. The worker may belong to several different collaborative teams and may be one of any number of members on the team. In some cases, these teams may have overlapping membership and goals. Additionally, each team may have multiple shared documents upon which the team may collaborate.
Collaborative teams may create a logistical challenge for each worker on the team. For example, it may be difficult for a worker to keep track of the various teams of which the worker may be a member, including keeping track of the worker's role, other team members, deliverables, etc. Additionally, it may be difficult to ensure that each worker is working from the most up-to-date content or document and is able to find any relevant resources needed.
Typically, collaborative work may be managed via technologies that use local and cloud-based services to try to address user needs. Current technologies may create a patchwork of ad-hoc Internet sites and applications which provide marginal productivity gains. Furthermore, because these current technologies are typically proprietary, it may be difficult to create a common ground for various applications from different vendors to allow these applications to work together in a useful way.